


Spit Takes and Chocolate Shakes

by QueenoftheNile



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost lemon at some points?, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But mostly because Tony is a fuckboi?, F/M, Fluff, M/M, PTSD, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Stony - Freeform, Timeshocked Steve, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Yeah probably lemon, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheNile/pseuds/QueenoftheNile
Summary: Steve Rogers, the man out of time, is thrust into a co-ed college dorm where he finds out his roommate - one who is evidently notorious for being able to bed anyone he wants - bears a striking resemblance to somebody he used to know.And God, is he obnoxious.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers was the man out of time.

 

What was worse, he couldn’t tell  _ anyone _ . Nick Fury had offered him a SHIELD appointed psychologist, but he had declined.

 

He couldn’t say that he regretted that decision, but now it had been two years.

 

He’d seen a lot of things in those two years.

 

He was starting college in the fall, and his head felt heavy with all of the things he’d had to catch up to.

 

He’d taken a GED test just to be sure they hadn’t changed too much since the time he was from - by hell they had, but he took the differences in stride.

 

He had figured out the easiest way to cope with his shift into a new age, was not to.

 

He kept moving, doing school, catching up on news (technically it was ‘history’, not news, but it was news to him), 2015 brought the national legalisation of gay marriage, and Steve couldn’t get enough of this crazy world that seemed so very  _ different. _

 

He hadn’t taken it upon himself to get close with too many people - most people, he’d say one thing wrong and he always got this  _ look,  _ a look that was almost pitiful, and it made him sick to his stomach.

 

He wasn’t  _ stupid _ , by any means, but he was grasping at straws in the sense of trying to not seem so out of place.

 

His customs were outdated, his language old-fashioned, and after about the first eight months, he’d given up on trying to have a normal life.

 

Instead, he worked. He worked at his academic goals, he worked out, he had a job at a deli down the street from his apartment, though his coworkers thought him an odd one, he’d learned to ignore their sideways glances, meet their eyes and give a pleasant smile.

 

He had one person he’d consider a friend, and that was Sam Wilson.

 

Sam lived in his building, from what he could tell, and he ran the same route in the mornings, and now and then the two would stop and chat.

 

Sam never gave him that look, he would just smile, explain why whatever Steve had said didn’t fit anymore.

 

Steve didn’t even mind asking Sam questions, though he was two years younger at barely eighteen, Sam definitely understood the mixed up world that was 2016 America in more depth than Steve was starting to think he ever would.

 

Summer was drawing to a close, and NYU would be a fresh start Steve could definitely use.

 

The first day of college, Steve had no classes, and was expected to tour the campus as well as meeting his roommates.

 

There was a small fair happening, as everyone milled about, several older students encouraged people to join sororities and various sports teams.

 

He would have three roommates, and the dorms were coed, though Steve thought this wildly inappropriate.

 

He wandered around the fair a bit, before pulling out his map of the campus to find ‘Building A2’ where his dorm was supposed to be.

 

It took him about twenty minutes to find the building, and after that it was a short walk to find the actual room.

 

He knocked quietly before opening the door, to see a woman with dark red hair, dressed in a plain white T-shirt and black skinny jeans, topped with a leather jacket.

 

She gave him a once over, and Steve felt inexplicably vulnerable, as she scrutinized him in deep thought, before holding a hand out in his direction.

 

“Natasha.” She introduced dryly.

 

He shook her hand. “Steve.”

 

She nodded, like he’d passed some sort of test. “Top bunk in the left corner is mine. Don’t touch it. Don’t touch  _ me _ .” Her voice was all business, though her expression softened slightly. “That’s all.”

 

She went over to her bed, in one smooth movement sweeping herself up onto it, and then put earbuds in.

 

They were the only two in the room as of now, and Steve decided to take a look around.

 

He dropped his heavy backpack onto the top bunk opposite Natasha, and drifted into the next room; the door let into the bedroom, with two bunk beds on opposite walls, but through an archway was a lavish living area, with a long couch, a coffee table, and a television set.

 

To the left end of the couch, Steve’s right, as he faced it, there was a doorway to a small kitchen, with only a divider between it and the living room, a large steel sink, a dishwasher, microwave oven, a mini fridge, and a coffee maker.

 

There was another door on the opposite end, and Steve opened it to find a restroom.

 

A toilet was in its own little room, separate from the shower and double sink.

 

This dorm was almost as big as his apartment. Maybe bigger.

 

When he made his way back to the bedroom, another had joined them.

 

She was small, must have been a bit younger than Steve, and she wore a bright yellow sundress.

 

Her hair was light brown, cut at a bob curling around her jawline, and she wore an enthusiastic grin.

 

She held out a hand to him. “Hey! I’m Janet, it’s great to meet you.” She introduced herself.

 

He took her hand, a friendly smile on his face as she shook enthusiastically. “I’m Steve, it’s nice to meet you too, ma’am.”

 

She released his hand to punch him playfully in the arm. “‘Ma’am’?” She snorted with laughter, but continued, “Gonna be a fun year, huh roomie? I know I’m excited. I’ve been waiting for this -”

 

Natasha had taken out her earbuds, and this seemed to be the first Janet noticed her.

 

The redhead moved quickly and silently to the floor, giving a small smile, and extending a hand to Janet. “Natasha,” She greeted much more warmly than she had Steve.

 

Janet took her hand. “Janet. I’m so excited to get to know you guys, I’ve probably seen every college movie ever written, and I’m ready for this to be an awesome year, and it seems my roommate’s are really cool, at least you guys-”

 

She was interrupted by the door opening. In walked their last roommate, and Steve’s stomach did a flip.

 

Mirror shades over a three piece suit, black hair spiked up, white teeth in a perfect media smile, and walking in with a presence like he owned the place.

 

What was worse, he removed his shades to reveal a  _ striking _ resemblance to -

 

“ _ Stark _ ?” Steve muttered.

 

The man paused, and made a face. “I was gonna make a more dramatic introduction, but I see you’ve heard of me.” That flashy grin was back. “I mean, who  _ hasn’t _ ?”

 

That was  _ impossible _ . Howard Stark would be much older than this by now - if he was even still alive.

 

The stranger extended a hand to Steve, who was still dumbfounded. “Tony Stark, yes, the one and only.” He said proudly. “And  _ who _ is the hot piece of ass I’m privileged to share a room with?”

 

_ Tony _ . Steve barely paid mind to the rest of what he’d said.

 

Natasha was glaring at Tony, probably for the ‘hot piece of ass’ comment.

 

Steve shook his head, his eyebrows drawing together as the pieces fell into place.

 

Young, but bearing a striking resemblance and sharing the same name. This was Howard Stark’s  _ son _ .

 

Tony noted Natasha, and waved her off. “Don’t flatter yourself, when there’s such an  _ obvious _ superior.” He flicked his gaze back to Steve.

 

Janet was almost squealing. “We’re going to college with  _ Tony Stark _ , the engineering  _ genius _ !” She held out a hand, and regained her composure. “Janet Van Dyne.” She introduced, very formally. “I gotta say, it’s pretty awesome to meet you in person.”

 

He nodded as he shook her hand, like this was something he heard a lot, and turned to extend a hand to Natasha, who didn’t look nearly as impressed. “Natasha.” She introduced coldly.

 

She shook his hand, but was giving him that same look she’d given Steve, before she went on to point to her bed. “My bed. Don’t touch it. Don’t touch my stuff. Don’t touch  _ me _ .” Then she returned to her bed and put her earbuds back in.

 

Janet shrugged, and it was all Steve could do not to stare at the photocopy of his old friend.

 

The girl dropped her stuff onto the bed underneath Natasha, and then began unpacking it.

 

Tony turned to Steve, and leaned on the doorframe. 

 

“What’s your story, Muscles?” He asked, not trying to hide his wandering eyes.

 

All Steve managed in response was a clever, “Wha?” and damned if Tony smirked like that again Steve might punch him.

 

“Sorry, my amazingness as that effect on people sometimes. It should wear off eventually-”

 

“Already over it.” Steve said pointedly.

 

Tony looked a  _ lot _ like his father, but he was so  _ different _ all the same.

 

Where Howard was intense and down to earth, Tony was cocky and sarcastic. Every movement made by Tony was a contradiction.

 

He moved with swagger, and he raised his eyebrows incredulously at Steve’s words, his gaze snapping back up to meet his eyes..

 

“Well than this is gonna be a long year for you, friend, because ‘awesome’ is my default setting.” He said smugly

 

Something Howard  _ never _ would have said. Steve wasn’t sure if he could stand having Howard’s son for a roommate - it was too close to his old life.

 

All he said was, “Yeah, sure.” Before frowning. “I’m gonna go back out to the fair actually, now that I’ve dropped off my stuff-”

 

“Excellent!” Tony exclaimed, throwing his own backpack on the  _ same bed _ where Steve had dropped his. “I was heading back out that way too. You can walk with me.” He didn’t say it like a question. Steve was still trying to shake off the weird feeling that was gradually tightening his stomach, but he didn’t argue.

 

The two set back out of the dorm together, and a silence fell over them, which was okay by Steve.

 

But Tony wasn’t gonna let it last. “So, what’s your major?” Tony asked.

 

“Art.” Steve replied, tone not inviting further prodding. Tony didn’t take the hint. 

 

“Really? Wouldn’t have pegged you for an art guy.” The raven muttered. His shades had returned at some point, Steve gave him a look but couldn’t judge his reaction beyond the slight upturn of the corner of his mouth.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The blond asked, taken aback.

 

Tony shrugged. “No offense or anything, you’ve just got that Peyton Manning physique going, I figured you were a football player or something.”

 

“‘Peyton Manning’?” He slipped out, not really meaning to ask the question.

 

When Tony raised an eyebrow above the gold rim of his shades, Steve regretted asking.

 

But then the raven just nodded. “Not a football fan. Okay.” Steve frowned again. He decided he’d have to look into that later.

 

“What about you?” He decided to shift the focus from himself, and Tony seemed the type who liked to talk about himself. “What’s your major?” He asked.

 

“Technical Engineering.” Tony offered.  _ Figures _ .

 

Steve nodded. “Of course.” He said, almost bitterly.

 

Tony clenched his jaw. “I  _ do _ have a company to run. And, if I’m a little late on the college part, boo-hoo. After all, I hardly think I need it - I’m already a genius - it’s mostly for press. My public consultant thinks if I have documents  _ proving _ that I’m a genius, no one can question my experience in the field.”

 

Steve nodded. “Your dad is an engineer too,” After a pause, he quickly added, “Right? I mean, so I’ve heard.”

 

Tony made a bitter face. “I’m  _ not _ my dad.” He almost spat.

 

He tucked both of his hands into his pockets, and began walking faster. Steve had no trouble keeping up though. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to hit a nerve -”

 

“You’re  _ fine _ , you didn’t  _ hit a nerve _ , my father was a very successful businessman and built a sound company that’s made billions.” He said simply, though he didn’t look at Steve.

 

The blond chewed his lip, but said nothing. The word ‘ _ was _ ’ rung in his head. It felt like a punch in the face, though he wasn’t that surprised.

 

Tony paused in his step, his brows knit as if deep in thought. “And you said  _ is _ .”

 

Steve stopped too, so he wouldn’t pull too far ahead. It was impossible to guess what Tony was thinking behind those ridiculous sunglasses. “Yeah - I-I don’t know what I was thinking…” He tried to shrug it off like it was nothing, but Tony pursed his lips.

 

“Howard Stark died almost ten years ago.” He said matter of factly.

 

Steve felt himself flinch at this at this, and by the way Tony nodded, he hadn’t done a good job covering for it.

 

“You’ve got a crazy story, haven’t you?” Tony gave a light smile, and kept walking like nothing had happened.

 

They said nothing more on the matter of Howard Stark as they emerged through double doors and into the late afternoon sun of the fair.

 

They made conversation casually, talking about different clubs people tried to get them to join, and Steve felt much more comfortable by the time they headed back to the dorm.

 

Tony, true to tale, was  _ very _ different from Howard.

 

While he shared a striking physical resemblance, everything about the way he carried himself, the way he spoke, and a lot of the views he had suggested someone much more comfortable in his skin and surroundings.

 

He was cocky and arrogant and everything Howard wasn’t. This was fine by Steve.

 

When they returned to the dorm, Tony paused with his hand a few inches from the doorknob.

 

He turned to face Steve, standing between the other student and the door.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, as Tony’s expression was still hidden behind those ridiculous aviators.

 

“I’m gonna figure you out, Steve.” He decided. “In fact, I’ll make it my mission for the school year.” 

 

Steve raised his hands in surrender. “Hey man, I’m an open book.” He swore innocently.

 

Tony  _ rolled his eyes _ . “Right. So am I.” He said mockingly, as he turned to open the door.

 

Janet was sitting quietly at the large desk that ran alongside the wall opposite the heads of the bunk beds.

 

When they walked in, she looked up from her notebook she was scribbling in. She gave them a bright smile, a small wave, and then looked back down to what she was doing.

 

Steve returned her smile, and then continued into the kitchen, where Tony followed, leaning on the divider between the kitchen and the living room to watch him.

 

Steve paused, before rounding on the other student. He leaned against the opposite counter and crossed his arms. 

 

“What?” He asked accusatorily.

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Nothing.” He said, an amused air to his voice.

 

Steve narrowed his eyes. “‘Nothing’? Really? A minute ago, you swore to make figuring me out your mission, and now it’s nothing? Honestly Tony, anything you wanna know, just ask.”

 

The corner of Tony’s mouth tilted upward in a smirk, as he slowly removed his sunglasses and folded them on the counter. “That’s a big commitment, Steve-o. You sure you wanna go that far?”

 

The way Tony said it, it sounded like he was indeed making a big commitment, and not just being honest. He shrugged. “Hit me with your best shot.”

 

“Where’d you grow up?” Tony asked immediately.

 

“Brooklyn.” The word had barely left his mouth when Tony started the next question.

 

“Any siblings?”

 

“No.”

 

“You live in the city, or just school here?”

 

“I live here.”

 

“When did you move?”

 

“About two years ago.” It wasn’t a lie.

 

“Why?”

 

“I wanted a fresh start.”

 

“Rough life back home?”

 

Steve paused. “No,”

 

Tony slapped the counter, as if having just made a point. “That wasn’t honest.” He deduced.

 

Steve narrowed his eyes, noting the intense way Tony watched him. “Why do you say that?”

 

“The first answer in your head is usually the true one. You flinched when I mentioned home, and then you had to consider your answer. So it could be a true answer, at least you could believe it, but  _ something _ happened that made you leave, and you didn’t seem like you dislike Brooklyn itself, so something changed.” He raised an eyebrow. “But you don’t have to tell me.” That smirk had returned, and Steve felt his face heat up.

 

“Fine. You want the truth? I lost someone. Someone important. Every single thing in my old life was a reminder of… What I’d lost. That wasn’t why I  _ left, _ but it’s why I’ll never go back.” He forged on confidently. “I told you, I have nothing to hide.”

 

Tony was quiet for a moment, his expression unreadable. “What do you mean by ‘lost’? They leave, or..?” His tone was softer than Steve could have thought possible, and the soldier steeled his resolve.

 

“He died.” Steve heard his voice, like it wasn’t his own, raspy and quiet, a bitter edge to it he hadn’t known himself capable of.

 

He realised this was the first time he’d even really spoken of it. He couldn’t hold Tony’s gaze anymore though, and dropped his slightly.

 

It fell on Tony’s chest, which was illuminated by a faint blue glow. He logged that away to ask another time.

 

“What was he to you?” Tony asked, still in a cautious tone.

 

Steve shook his head, still not meeting Tony’s eyes.

 

“ _ Everything _ .” Was the only word that he managed.

 

Tony nodded. 

 

Steve took a breath, as the two stood there in silence for a few more moments.

 

Tony didn’t bother with an ‘I’m sorry’, ‘that’s terrible’, or any other fake condolences, and Steve appreciated it.

 

Instead, the two stood in silence, until Steve looked up. 

 

“What about you?” He asked. “What’s your story, Tony Stark, son of the inventor?” He quirked an eyebrow.

 

Tony clenched his jaw. “Exactly that. My great legacy, my life story, is that my  _ father _ built weapons.” He said bitterly.

 

Steve bit his lip. “That’s not what I meant.” Steve said pointedly.

 

“It’s what you said though. I guess a better question would be why  _ you _ seem so interested in my father. You can’t be much older than me, so he would’ve been dead before you were old enough to care. What does Steve Rogers care, about Howard Stark?” He speculated.

 

Steve shrugged. “I always did like to entertain the idea of moving forward.” He sidestepped. “You, on the other hand, are deflecting.” He nodded to the glow about Tony’s chest. “What’s the story behind that?”

 

Tony crossed his arms across his chest, drawing himself back up to full height in suddenly closed off posture. “It’s nothing.” He shrugged the question off. 

 

Steve narrowed his eyes, and Tony made a face at him.

 

“You know what? It’s really none of your business.” He decided, a cold edge to his voice.

 

Steve raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, fine, sorry.” He relented. 

 

Tony stood there a moment longer, before shaking his head. “I’m gonna go hop in the shower.” He moved to grab clothes from a suitcase Steve hadn’t noticed him bring in, before walking back through the kitchen unnecessarily.

 

As he breezed by Steve, he muttered, “It’d be a shame to do it all alone.”

 

Steve sputtered, as Tony parked himself in the doorway a moment.

 

“The  _ nerve _ -!” 

 

Tony burst out laughing. “You should see your face. Priceless!” He threw Steve a wink, before entering the bathroom.

 

He didn’t lock the door.

 

Steve wished he hadn’t noticed that.

 

He rolled his eyes, and made his way back to the bedroom.

 

Janet was still sitting at the desk, but her eyes were wide, fixed on whatever it was she was doing, and she didn’t meet Steve’s gaze when he walked in.

 

He leaned on the doorframe, thinking about the setup of the dorm. “How much of that did you hear?” He asked her, trying not to sound too prying.

 

“Nothing. What? I didn’t hear anything.” Her eyes were still wide, fixed on the line where her pencil had stopped.

 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh a bit, and saw some of the tension leave her frame at this. “Okay, but if you  _ had _ , it would be fine.” He told her, moving to the bed he’d claimed, annoyingly draped with Tony’s suitcase and backpack now.

 

Janet blinked. “Really? Because I wasn’t eavesdropping, I mean I  _ tried _ not to listen, but then you guys were talking, and it got really quiet, so I started listening more and then  _ boom _ personal information - sorry.” She muttered.

 

Steve laughed now, hearty and true, and Janet smiled at him. “You know, I think you were right about one thing for sure,” Steve decided.

 

“I mean, I’m pretty much  _ always _ right,” She pointed out. “But continue.”

 

“If nothing else, this is going to be an interesting year.” He decided.

 

Janet nodded. “I’m glad you’re my roommate.” She decided. “Tony’s okay too.” She joked, as Steve started to move his stuff to the bottom bunk. Choose your battles, right?

 

Just then, Natasha rejoined them.

 

She gave Steve a passing glance, and Janet a small smile, before returning to her bunk.

 

She didn’t put her headphones back in though, as she pulled out her phone.

 

Steve followed his stuff onto the bottom bunk, and pulled out a piece of technology he  _ had _ mostly gotten used to; his cell phone.

 

He’d spent a ridiculous amount of time on this thing, making sure he knew how to use it properly, and now rather enjoyed it.

  
  


After a few minutes of comfortable silence between the three, the shower shut off, and Tony joined them.

 

He was fully clothed again, and that faint blue glow still caught Steve’s eyes. 

 

Tony’s tight shirt also revealed defined muscles, his broad shoulders tight and guarded, despite the easy smile on his face.

 

Steve dragged his eyes back up to see Tony smirking at him. 

 

“Like what you see?” He teased.

 

Steve felt heat rise to his cheeks, as he made a face.

 

Then he did the most mature thing he could think of; he chucked a book at Tony, who narrowly dodged it, coming back up with a mix of fear and admiration.

 

“Damn! You’ve got aim.” He bent down to pick up the book, his behind in clear view of the whole room.

 

Natasha, who had been watching intently, rolled her eyes and plugged in her headphones again.

 

Steve felt his gaze linger maybe a moment too long on the Tonys back as he bent to collect the book, and wrinkled his nose when Janet giggled.

 

Tony handed the book back with a smug look, intentionally holding on a moment too long and a little too tight, so their fingers brushed.

 

Then he  _ winked. _ Steve glared at him, right up until he disappeared over Steve’s bottom bunk, holding his gaze with that cool look all the while.

 

Semi-comfortable silence ensued for the rest of the day, as all four attended to themselves.

  
  


The next day was pretty standard; Steve had a few classes scattered throughout the day, and between them he mostly stayed in his dorm.

 

Around three, he re-entered the dorm to find only Tony waiting for him.

 

The raven quirked up an eyebrow, and Steve realized this was the first time he'd been alone with him.

 

Tony gave a smirk before turning back to his phone.

 

Steve poured himself a cup of black coffee, as someone had made a pot and not finished it, before he sat down on his bunk and pulled his suitcase from underneath it, rummaging around for a textbook he knew he had.

 

Just when he thought Tony wasn't going to bother him with scrutinizing displays of what might be mistaken for flirting, he piped up.

 

“I really didn't figure you for a bottom.” Steve spit black coffee out on himself.

 

“ _ What _ ?!” He choked out.

 

“I put my stuff on your bed, and instead of throwing my stuff off or confronting me about it, you just moved your stuff. Either you don't care, you were planning on moving anyway, which I doubt, or you would rather lose out if it means avoiding confrontation. Ergo - bottom.” he said it casually, like reading from a manual.

 

“Wh… How does your brain even  _ do _ that?” Steve stood and made his way to the kitchen.

 

“Do what?” Tony asked, an amused edge to his voice.

 

“You put your stuff on my bed like a test. What would inspire you to even try that?” Steve found paper towels in a kitchen cabinet. He silently thanked whoever had stocked them.

 

Tony seemed to be considering the question. Then he shrugged, hopping down from the bed. “I like to get a read on people.” he found his shades and returned them to his face.

 

Extra.

 

The raven had positioned himself so Steve had to brush past him to get to his bed, and as he did, he  _ swore _ he felt a hand on his behind.

 

Steve whirled around, and Tony raised an eyebrow. He looked like he was about to say something smart, when he faltered. “Too far?” he raised both hands, before tucking them into his pockets.

 

Steve rolled his eyes, and wiped off his covers, having already done so to his shirt in the kitchen.

 

“Your version of getting a read on people requires random sexual innuendos?” Steve asked, as he stood to face Tony, who had now planted himself in the doorway, effectively cutting Steve off from the living room, and the trash can.

 

Tony smirked. “Nope, that's just for you.” his posture suggested he knew exactly how in the way he was.

 

Fine, two could play at this game.

 

Steve marched right up to Tony, and squeezed between the other student and the door frame, though his chest pushed Tony to the side.

 

As he did this, he made sure to exhale, the slightest hint of a moan escaping his lips only barely reaching Tony's ears.

 

After this he resumed as he normally would, taking in out of the corner of his eye the way Tony shivered. 

 

He felt he had accomplished his goal, as he threw away the wad of paper towels and brushed back past his roommate, making no sound this time.

 

When he saw Tony's face, it wasn't what he expected.

 

He wore an expression that said he'd just been challenged, and he didn't intend to fail it.

 

Steve sat back down on his bunk nonetheless.

 

Tony stood there a moment longer, looking deep in thought, before a resolute look crossed his face, and in one certain stride he was at the bed, and then his knees were on either side of Steve’s legs and his hand planted in the covers behind the blond who was taking a moment to understand.

 

He felt hot breath on his lips and Tony's eyes showed through his mirror shades, mere inches from Steve’s.

 

“It. Is. On.” With every word, he leaned a little bit closer so that by the last, Steve could feel his  _ lips _ ghost his own.

 

And in a heartbeat he was gone, moving back up to his own bunk in one smooth movement.

 

Steve sat there a moment longer, eyes wide and heart thumping against his ribcage.

  
_ What _ had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony are testing each other, gauging reactions to different situations and things, though both may be surprised by what they find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo now Steve has engaged in this game, but can he keep up with it, or will it break him? 
> 
> And Tony is confident in his power to stay top dog, but is it a false confidence?
> 
> Find out below!

> There was something painstakingly familiar about one of Tony’s college roommates.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve Rogers… The name struck a chord. Every time he opened his mouth, Tony became more and more confused.
> 
>  
> 
> He said odd things, spoke in a strange way, and had weird mannerisms.
> 
>  
> 
> And he’d said that Howard Stark  _ is _ an engineer. 
> 
>  
> 
> None of it made any sense.
> 
>  
> 
> Just when Tony was starting to think he was figuring the blond out, he’d gone and  _ moaned _ right in Tony’s ear, nearly his full body pressed up against him.
> 
>  
> 
> Probably near two hundred pounds of  _ muscle _ , totally freezing Tony without trapping him in the least.
> 
>  
> 
> What had happened next Tony could say at least as equally affected the blond, judging by the stricken look on his face.
> 
>  
> 
> And Tony hadn’t had to even  _ touch  _ him.
> 
>  
> 
> Though, the thought wasn’t unappealing.
> 
>  
> 
> Aside from Steve’s obvious physical draw, him looking like a GI Joe or something, Steve had something about him, a military kind of air that drew Tony like he couldn’t believe.
> 
>  
> 
> As he sat atop his trophy of a bed, Tony could hear only Steve’s even breathing and the ticking of the analogue clock on the wall between the two beds.
> 
>  
> 
> He glanced at it, to reveal it was three-thirty, though he had no classes for the remainder of the day.
> 
>  
> 
> After a while, he let out a whiny sigh. “I’m bored. Let’s go out to eat.”   
>    
> 
> 
> When he rolled off his bed, Steve had an incredulous look on his face. “Yeah, you do that.” He turned back to his book, which Tony remembered from it’s close scrape with his head the day before.
> 
>  
> 
> “No, it’ll still be boring if I’m alone. Come on, I’m paying.” Tony offered.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve narrowed his eyes. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Tony Stark was asking me on a date.”
> 
>  
> 
> Tony smirked. “You’d like that, huh?” He smiled. “Well, you can brag to your friends about it later. I’m hungry, let’s go.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Steve rolled his eyes, but placed his bookmark in his book and began to stand.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> “What would you even call this? It’s barely four in the afternoon, hardly dinner hours, but too late to be lunch. Please, explain it to me.” Steve seemed to be in a better mood for the exercise and the sunlight, and the two had made pleasant conversation for most of the walk to the restaurant.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s linner.” Tony said flatly, before addressing the hostess who directed them to a table.
> 
>  
> 
> “‘Linner’?” Steve asked, a frown creasing his forehead as Tony pointedly sat beside him instead of across from him.
> 
>  
> 
> “It’s like brunch, but instead of breakfast and lunch, it’s lunch and dinner. Linner.” He said, matter-of-factly.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve frowned at him. “Where did you even hear that?”
> 
>  
> 
> Tony shrugged. “It’s just one of those things people say.”
> 
>  
> 
> Steve scoffed. “If you say so.”
> 
>  
> 
> The hostess returned, and they ordered.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony placed his left hand on Steve’s thigh.
> 
>  
> 
> The blond gave him a look, and Tony raised an eyebrow.
> 
>  
> 
> A smirk settled on his lips, as the two continued their conversation as if nothing had happened.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony thought he’d gotten away clean, when Steve picked up his water as the waiter set it before him, and he thanked him.
> 
>  
> 
> He took a drink from the ice water, and left his lips shiny wet as he continued to speak.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony couldn’t draw his gaze from it.
> 
>  
> 
> So that was how he wanted to play it. Tony had been flirting shamelessly for years, though it usually only earned an eyeroll, and not reciprocation.
> 
>  
> 
> Their food arrived, and Steve began to thank him again, when Tony slid his hand over a few inches, so it now rested nearly on his inner thigh.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve faltered, and instead just smiled at the waiter, who didn’t seem the least bit fazed.
> 
>  
> 
> Once he was gone, the blond cast Tony an angry look, but didn’t take any action to move Tony’s hand.
> 
>  
> 
> Instead, he just turned to his food, and once more resumed nonchalant conversation.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony was wary now though, uncertain what his roommate might do next.
> 
>  
> 
> And sure enough, when the waiter came back to ask if they needed anything else, and Tony declined, they blond brushed his jaw lightly. “Are you sure you don’t want something  _ more _ ?” On the last word, he cupped the back of Tony’s neck , playing with his hair a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> The raven’s eyes widened, and he excused the waiter, reassuring him he was good.
> 
>  
> 
> Now it was Steve’s turn to look smug, only for a moment though, as Tony then squeezed Steve’s thigh where his hand sat, and the blond caught his breath halfway through whatever he was saying.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony thought that served him right.
> 
>  
> 
> The two picked up their casual conversation again, and Steve seemed determined not to break the pretense of normalcy this permitted.
> 
>  
> 
> They finished eating, and the waiter came to collect their finished dishes and show them a dessert menu, which they accepted gladly.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony ordered some fudge-cookie-ice cream topped monstrosity, and Steve just ordered a chocolate shake, and didn’t seem to understand Tony’s snide comment about just how  _ vanilla _ Steve was, followed by his hand sliding all the way onto his inner thigh.
> 
>  
> 
> The blond let out an audible gasp, biting down on his lip hard.
> 
>  
> 
> He immediately resumed their conversation despite this.
> 
>  
> 
> A bit into it though, Steve pointed out that Tony had gotten some ice cream on his face.
> 
>  
> 
> “Here,” He offered, stilling Tony’s hand with his.
> 
>  
> 
> _ Oh boy, _ Tony figured he was gonna do something cheesy like lick his finger and wipe it.
> 
>  
> 
> He placed a hand on Tony’s chin, stilling him, and then he reached his own head up, and  _ licked _ Tony’s cheek.
> 
>  
> 
> The raven felt his heartbeat pick up. The absolute  _ nerve _ \- Tony tensed at the touch, and Steve got his in turn, as his fingers tightened on his roommate’s thigh.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve caught his breath as well, and Tony’s gaze snapped to him.
> 
>  
> 
> Their eyes met, both full of challenge and a hint of something both would deny if asked.
> 
>  
> 
> They finished their dessert without further incident, and the two headed back to the dorm.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> When they returned to the dorm, flush from the walk and both obviously thinking very hard, Janet was sitting on the couch writing in a notebook.
> 
>  
> 
> She looked up at them and raised her eyebrows when they entered.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, then turned to Steve in time to see him roll his blue eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> The raven pulled his mirror shades off of where they sat clipped on his shirt, and moved to set them on the kitchen counter.
> 
>  
> 
> He made sure he leaned all the way over to set them on the far side, his back to Steve.
> 
>  
> 
> To his surprise, the blond seemed to have lost interest, and moved to settle back onto his bed with his book.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony frowned at the sudden switch, but decided to let it go; he was probably just tired.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony resigned to his own bed, where he pulled out an old cell phone and began to fiddle with it; he had been trying to rewire it so he could connect to his cellular data on a back channel where it wouldn’t charge.
> 
>  
> 
> Not that Tony needed the money; he was still the CEO if a multi-billion dollar company, after all.
> 
>  
> 
> If anybody could do it, it’d be the son of Howard Stark, he thought bitterly.
> 
>  
> 
> He tried to shake off these thoughts, as he continued to work on the phone into the night.
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Tony woke up with a terrible crick in his neck, a very small phillips head screwdriver in one hand, and his project phone in the other.
> 
>  
> 
> Janet was asleep in a bunch on her bed, and Natasha slept quietly too. Tony checked the time on his StarkPhone to see it was not even seven in the morning.
> 
>  
> 
> He gave a sigh, and hopped down from his bed. The only empty one in the room was Steve’s, which Tony’s gaze lingered on maybe a moment too long.
> 
>  
> 
> He’d meant what he’d said about figuring Steve out, and his current situation with him was truly indicative of that.
> 
>  
> 
> He made his way to the kitchen to see the blond in there, sipping coffee and reading a newspaper.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony scoffed. “You make a trip to the stone age to get that?” He gestured to the paper.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve just rolled his eyes, and Tony continued to the coffee pot, promptly filling his own cup with black coffee before realizing he had nothing to sweeten it with.
> 
>  
> 
> Not that he minded black coffee; it was alright, the most pure and efficient form, but he preferred sugar and cream with a hint of coffee.
> 
>  
> 
> He sipped his drink in silence, while Steve read the paper beside him.
> 
>  
> 
> Around seven-thirty, Steve tucked his paper under his arm and left Tony alone once more with his thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony didn’t have class until nine, and didn’t feel like standing around doing nothing for that time.
> 
>  
> 
> So, with an exaggerated sigh, he hopped back up on his bed to continue tinkering with his phone.
> 
>  
> 
> Around eight, he glanced up to see Natasha had disappeared from her bed - he supposed he'd been to engrossed in his project to notice - and made her way to the restroom. 
> 
>  
> 
> He heard the shower start up, and returned to his phone.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> When the redhead finished her shower, Tony checked the time; nearly eight fifty. He'd better head to class.
> 
>  
> 
> As he was getting his things together, Natasha also was.
> 
>  
> 
> They left the dorm at about the same time, Natasha slightly ahead of Tony, and he watched as she made all the turns that would take him to his classroom.
> 
>  
> 
> She turned to cast him one last knowing look before stepping into the classroom, holding the door for her roommate, who gave her a smirk as he followed her in.
> 
>  
> 
> Natasha rolled her eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> So he had a class with his roommate - cool. What class had this been - the first week and Tony already couldn't remember his schedule.
> 
>  
> 
> He'd thought it was something specific to his field, was it-
> 
>  
> 
> “Alright class, welcome to Technical  Engineering I. I'm Dr. Vanko and I'll be your professor for this class the rest of the year. Those of you who make it.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Tony cast Natasha a wary glance - he hadn't expected this from her - and she now sat at rapt attention with her gaze trained on the professor.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Tony might have forgotten her presence entirely, had he anything else to focus on.
> 
>  
> 
> It wasn't that the class itself wasn't interesting, he supposed if every word out of Dr. Vanko’s mouth hadn't been things Tony already understood well enough to teach his own class on, it might have held some of his interest.
> 
>  
> 
> Unfortunately, that paired with Vanko’s slow, though thickly accented monotonous drawl made Tony want to fall asleep where he sat.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> When the professor dismissed them, Tony spared him only a glance, and looked back to find Natasha gone.
> 
>  
> 
> He looked to the door in time to see a flash of red hair as she disappeared.
> 
>  
> 
> He scrambled to get his stuff together and chase after her.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony saw the redhead round a corner ahead of him. “Wait up!” He called, and she slowed her pace with a sigh.
> 
>  
> 
> When he'd caught up to her, she didn't spare him a glance. “What?” She almost barked. 
> 
>  
> 
> Her posture was guarded, and Tony frowned. “Lighten up, Red, can't a guy get a chance to speak his mind?”
> 
>  
> 
> Now she shot him a look. It was a glare. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Okay, to the point; I didn't know you were taking TE! What's your major?”
> 
>  
> 
> Natasha readjusted her book bag. “Of course you wouldn't know, not like we're friends or anything.”
> 
>  
> 
> Tony blinked. “Ow, right to the old love pump.” He thumped his fist over his heart dramatically, earning a sigh from his roommate.
> 
>  
> 
> “Psychology.” She told him. Then, with a wary glance, asked, “You?”
> 
>  
> 
> Tony's eyebrows shot up. “Technical Engineering. Psychology, huh? What's your favorite thing about the subject?” 
> 
>  
> 
> She pursed her lips. “I like knowing things. Being able to read people puts you in control of any situation.” She said it very matter-of-fact.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony considered this. “Are you any good at reading people?” He asked.
> 
>  
> 
> She hesitated, then stopped.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony realized they were at their dorm.
> 
>  
> 
> Natasha opened the door then, with an absolutely plain expression and locking those intense green eyes on his, she gave a small nod, and then disappeared into the dorm, leaving the door ajar for him to follow.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony blinked, then entered the dorm and closed the door behind himself.
> 
>  
> 
> Steve was sitting on his bottom bunk - a personal triumph, at least in Tony's head - and eyed the two as they walked in.
> 
>  
> 
> Natasha switched a few notebooks in her bag for some from the suitcase under hers and Janet’s bed, as well as her laptop, and was out the door again without another word.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony watched her with a slight frown, and then shook his head and moved to sit on Steve’s bed.
> 
>  
> 
> The blond eyed him, but said nothing as he returned to the book he was reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Tony leaned against the wall next to his roommate, making himself comfortable, all the while studying Steve’s reactions out of the corner of his eye.
> 
>  
> 
> The other man blinked, and turned the page of his book.
> 
>  
> 
> Nothing.
> 
>  
> 
> So Tony adjusted again, sighing to show how absolutely comfortable he was.
> 
>   
>  Finally, Steve shut his book, turning his icy gaze on his roommate. “ _ What  _ do you want?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So
> 
> That 'linner' scene, Tony and Steve both pushing each other's boundaries, has got me shook. 
> 
> (Sorry it was kinda much but I mean, a challenge is a challenge, and neither is the type to back down from one)
> 
> If you're enjoying Spit Takes and Chocolate Shakes, tell me in the comments, or hit me up on Tumblr, @strangest-of-things !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve decides to get some fresh air, and meet some fresh faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it has been a MINUTE since I posted this, and I really need to get my priorities straight because I'm working on a l l the things and I just want y'all to know I haven't abandoned this! It's still in the making, it's just a very slow process because I am a very slow person sooo yeah.
> 
> Enjoy the ride fellows!!

Steve had meant no aggression in the words, though he supposed it would have been warranted. 

 

Tony’s dark eyes sparkled at Steve’s question, and the irritation grew in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Excellent question; what do I want? Well, I think I already told you, I'm going to figure you out, Rogers. And the fastest way to know someone,  _ truly _ , is to know their limits. What gets under your skin? What will make you snap out of that cool facade?”

 

Steve just frowned. “‘Facade’? Maybe some people just don't care all that much about petty stuff. Would rather get along then fight for pride.”

 

Tony looked at him a moment, and the just burst out laughing. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“No I'm sorry - I'm-” He panted out another laugh, and then caught his breath. “Sorry - I bet you actually meant that.” His expression shifted slightly, something of a serious look in his eyes. “No it’s not about  _ pride _ , though, it's called having boundaries. Boundaries keep people from impressing their will, and keep people from hurting you irreparably.”

 

Steve pressed his lips together in a feeble attempt to hide is surprise at the mood shift. “Well, so much for that flippant playboy, who knew you had a sincere side?” 

 

Tony smirked. “I could show you another side if you're into that,” He said suggestively. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes. Tony had to go and ruin it. “Really though, not everyone needs to be guarded like that.”

 

Tony dropped his roommates gaze. “That's what anyone who hasn't been hurt yet thinks.”

 

Steve clenched his jaw, looking away. “Right, there's no way anyone could just come back stronger from it.”

 

“Bingo! And you would know that  _ how _ , Mister Open Book?” Despite his insensitive words and mustered attempt at a casual tone, Steve looked back up to find that deadly serious look had returned to his eyes.

 

He looked rather like a general who was trying to navigate a minefield, telling his soldiers he knew what he was doing when in fact he hadn't even known there  _ was _ a minefield.

 

A brave attempt, and Steve didn't miss the look even as Tony quickly withdrew his gaze again.

 

A moment of silence passed between the two, before Steve spoke up. “Skeletons, I suppose. That was a long time ago, but my point stands.”

 

Tony just nodded, drawing his hands to his shoulders.

 

The two sat that way for a while - Steve watching Tony without even realizing it, as the raven stared off into space, occasionally shuddering - until they were interrupted by Janet’s return.

 

As soon as the doorknob turned, Tony was gone - the bed creaking as he situated himself on the top bunk - and their young roommate came into the room like a hurricane.

 

“You would not  _ believe _ what I found out!” She exclaimed, a grin on her face as she sat on her bed across from Steve.

 

He raised his eyebrow as a signal for her to continue as she took off her shoes.

 

“I was just minding my own business, sitting my Psych 101 classroom waiting for Professor Xavier, when in walks none other than-”

 

“Natasha?” Tony interrupted from the top bunk.

 

Janet looked like she'd seen a ghost. “Yeah! How’d you know?” She asked excitedly. 

 

“She told me,” The raven replied. “It's her major.”

 

Steve couldn't see the smug look on his inventor friends face, but he could practically hear it in his words.

 

“When did you two become so close? I thought she didn't like you.” Steve pointed out.

 

“I'm hurt,” Tony said flatly. “We were just talking on the way back from TE, which I think is her minor.”

 

“Unless she's double majoring in both.” Janet speculated.

 

Tony scoffed. “No way anyone could handle the paperwork, double majoring in two of the most complex and difficult courses the public education system has to offer. Not even her.” 

 

Steve could hear him laying down as he spoke, as though there was no reason to continue this conversation further.

 

Steve rolled his eyes, unable or unwilling to pursue the issue further as well. 

 

Janet shrugged, as if she didn't really care either, and pulled out her phone.

 

Steve picked his book back up and continued reading.

  
  


The four roommates drifted in and out of the room between classes, until around six when Steve was unpacking from his last class of the day.

 

He decided to go exploring outside of the campus, and see if anything (the little shops and bakeries) caught his eye.

 

The man wandered a while, before coming upon something that most definitely sparked his interest; it appeared to be a self-proclaimed old-fashioned diner.

 

In chalk on a sign out front, it read  _ Daily Special: Homestyle Apple Pie _ .

 

And on another sign posted in the window, it called,  _ Come on in! Travel back to the 1950s and relax a while!  _ And below that;  _ Free WiFi _

 

Steve paused outside, and then decided  _ what the heck _ and made his way inside.

 

It was pretty empty, soft music over the speaker accented by the sounds of about five people's silverware on porcelain dishes.

 

He eased his way into a barstool - they were bright red with silver legs, matching the general aesthetic in the diner - and looked around.

 

Posters hung, some of a woman with a red bandana, her arm in the shape of a bulky muscle, some of shiny cars, one was a black and white shot of a man and a boy, sitting in a diner quite like this one, the man speaking to the boy on the barstool beside him.

 

“What can I get for ya, sugar?” A woman with a faint southern accent addressed him from behind the counter, and he looked up.

 

She had her blond hair pinned up, brushed forward and curled back in the front with a red bandana tied around it.

 

Something about her dark eyes was hauntingly familiar, but Steve couldn't place it.

 

“Um, I'll have the special. Oh and a coffee, black.” He gave her a polite smile.

 

The woman nodded cheerily. “Comin’ right up.” And she went back around the divider between the kitchen and the restaurant.

 

Steve went back to examining the room.

 

The floor was checkered white and red, the fluorescent ceiling lights making the tiles shine.

 

Silver booths with red leather cushions lined the wall beside the door, opposite the bar.

 

He heard a soft  _ clink _ and turned back to the bar to see his apple pie and the waitress, setting his coffee before him.

 

“One special, and one coffee. Black.” She smiled, as she set the dishes before him.

 

His gaze must have lingered a moment too long, because she looked away. “Have a nice meal.” She said, still rather cheerily, and then retreated.

 

Steve winced at his obliviousness. “You too, ma’am.” He called after her, turning to his pie.

  
  


He found their pie really did taste like it was  _ homestyle,  _ and decided to note the location of the dinky little diner.

 

Another place he found that interested him was in a strip mall about a quarter mile off-campus, a modest used book shop, called  _ Parker's Palace _ .

 

He wandered inside, to see a man and a woman behind the counter looking over some notes, in what appeared to be an otherwise deserted shop.

 

The man looked up when he walked in, and gave a friendly smile. “Welcome to Parker's Palace, can I help you find anything?” After giving Steve a brief look, he came out to meet Steve and continued.  “You're one of the college students, right? If you're here for textbooks, we are low on stock this time of year, but you can find them to the back left corner of the shop, under  _ S  _ for  _ School _ .”

 

Steve gave a polite smile. “No I uh, just wanted to browse.” He wasn't even sure what had really drawn him into this odd little shop, and was about to walk away from the man when he heard a sharp gasp, and tiny footsteps.

 

“Are you Captain America?!” Asked an excited voice.

 

A small figure topped with a mop of light brown hair, coming up to about Steve’s waist hurried toward the blond, carrying a plastic Captain America shield.

 

“Captain America is the coolest!” He informed Steve, bouncing with excitement. “Someday, I’m gonna be as strong as him! I bet you already are,” He poked Steve’s bicep.

 

The man standing across from Steve gave a chuckle. “That’s right Petey, you sure are.” He ruffled the young boy’s hair before turning back to Steve. “My son, Peter. He’s pretty into history.”

 

Peter wrinkled up his nose. “Not history. Just Captain America! You know he was most of why we won World War Two - him and his howling commandos!”

 

Steve gave what he hoped came out as a lighthearted laugh. “Sure, they played a part, but so did all those soldiers who fought alongside them. And you know, he didn’t even get into the army when he first tried.”

 

Peter’s eyes widened. “No way! They wouldn’t turn away Captain America.” He crossed his arms indignantly.

 

Steve shrugged. “He had asthma. But you know why that’s important?”

 

Peter shook his head.

 

“You can never let what someone says stop you from doing what’s right. For Captain America, that was serving his country.” Steve gave a smile.

 

“He was a hero. I’m gonna be a hero, too.” He nodded, as if deciding that was definitely right, before taking off back into the bookstore.

 

His father smiled, watching him go.

 

When he turned his attention back to Steve, he was still smiling. “Where are my manners?” He extended a hand. “Richard Parker.”

 

Steve shook his hand. “Steve Rogers.”

 

Richard raised his eyebrows. “Steve Rogers? Interesting.”

 

“Named after the Captain, of course.” He added quickly.

 

Richard just nodded, a slightly disbelieving look on his face. “Of course.” He echoed. “Well, Steve, it was nice meeting you, and hope you enjoy your browsing.”

 

Steve gave him a nod, and the man returned to the counter.

 

Wandering around the bookstore was an easy way to pass time, getting lost in the familiar smell of books and the serenity of the quiet store. 

 

A few people came and went, and what seemed like not long into being there, Steve glanced out the window to see the sun had gone down.

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see it was nearly eight-thirty.

 

With a sigh, he made his way to the checkout counter; he’d found two books that caught his interest;  _ Ghost Soldiers: The Forgotten Epic Story of WWII’s Most Dramatic Mission _ , and  _ Vietnam: A History. _

 

Thinking about it, Steve knew he shouldn’t really be spending unnecessary money on books, but he couldn’t help it; he would just have to not buy more. 

 

Richard and Peter were not at the counter when Steve checked out, so he simply smiled politely at the woman (likely Peter’s mother) who did scan and bag his books, and wish him a nice night as he left.

  
  


When he entered his dorm it was nearly nine, and it was quiet.

 

Natasha was on her bed, earbuds in and a book in her hand, and Janet was sitting at the desk, typing on her laptop.

 

Janet looked up, smiled and gave him a small wave when he walked in.

 

Steve looked up to his left, where Tony’s won top bunk was surprisingly empty.

 

The blond made his way to the living area, and found Tony sitting on the floor, his legs under the small coffee table, little pieces of technology scattered about it.

 

The raven looked up when Steve walked in, and in a dramatic gesture, bit his lip and winked, looking Steve over blatantly.

 

“Where you been, Apple Pie? It’s certainly past your bedtime I’d think.” He continued tinkering with what Steve now was pretty sure was a cellphone.

 

Steve rolled his eyes at that comment, settling down on the couch behind and next to Tony. “Bookstore.” He gestured at the mess of technology before him. “What are you doing?”

 

“Well, I’m  _ trying _ to rig up my old phone so that… Basically so that I can use the internet for free.” Steve was appreciative of his friend’s choice not to explain exactly what he was doing, as it probably would have been over Steve’s head.

 

Still, he frowned. “Is that legal?”

 

Tony waved it off like this was an unnecessary question, instead turning the conversation back on Steve. “You spent, what, like three hours at a bookstore?”

 

Steve frowned. “Yeah, and?” He had gone to that diner first, but he figured that was richer teasing material than even the bookstore, so he didn’t mention it.

 

Tony turned around to look at him for a few moments, blinked a couple times, and then turned back to his work with a scoff. “Of course  _ you  _ would. You know you talked up about having nothing to figure out, but then…” He shook his head as if that sentence didn’t even need to be finished.

 

Steve crossed his arms. “I really don’t get what’s so interesting.” The blond was starting to get irritated with the constant inquiry. “I went to a bookstore. Is that so crazy beyond you?”

 

Tony whirled on Steve. “Yes, you, a 2016 living, smart-phone-carrying, gay-marriage-supporting, apple-pie-having,  _ newspaper _ -reading millennial. And  _ yet. _ ” He shook his head. 

 

Steve didn’t feel like this conversation was going anywhere, and stood.

 

As soon as he began to walk away though, he felt a solid  _ smack! _ Right on his behind.

 

Steve reached down and grabbed the front of Tony’s shirt, lifting the raven from the ground about an inch, breathing hot air on his face.

 

“Oh, Captain my Captain!” Tony whispered dramatically, a smug look on his face, his eyes almost saying  _ I  _ dare _ you. _

 

Steve thought about the girls in the next room over, and how this would look if one of them walked in.

 

The blond clenched his jaw, as Tony stared up at him defiantly.

 

Steve allowed a smirk to creep onto his face, and Tony seemed more alarmed by this than the scowl.

 

He gently set the raven back on the ground, and then sat back down on the floor this time, right next to Tony, so their thighs touched.

 

“Um, Steve, you’re blocking my light.” Tony didn’t look up.

 

“Oh, sorry.” He made sure to use Tony’s thigh as a support when he stood up, and felt the raven’s body tense.

 

Steve settled back into the couch behind and next to Tony, and picked his book up off the side table.

 

The dorm was quiet a long while, when Tony stood - paying Steve back in true form, using the blond’s thigh as support, and squeezing as he gave Steve a signature Stark smoulder.

 

Steve watched the raven go into the bedroom with narrow eyes. Where was this game taking them? Steve wasn’t sure he was willing to go there.

 

He moved from the couch to his own bed, where he lay down to continue reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo they got some juiccyy shit going on aha
> 
> Steve doesn't even know what he got himself into lmaoo


End file.
